


我强烈怀疑有巫师闯进了魔术界

by saisland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 粮食向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland





	我强烈怀疑有巫师闯进了魔术界

01  
最近，魔术界空前繁荣。但我总觉得哪里不太对。  
不过，到底哪里不对劲？  
坐在桌前对着电脑思考一句过场台词的我怎么苦思冥想也没有一个头绪。  
于是，我问坐在对面的同事，一个刚来两个月，头发总是乱糟糟的男人。我说：“哈利，你不觉得最近魔术界不太对劲吗？”  
哈利推了推他爷爷传给他的眼镜，迷瞪着眼反问：“有吗，麦克？”  
我摇了摇头，不说话了。  
智者总是孤独的。

02  
晚上，我订了一个披萨。  
手里举着一个披萨看油管的视频，当然是魔术视频，我可是一个勤奋的魔术师，不是因为我想看达人秀而这一期里有一个魔术节目。  
看着看着，我就惊呆了，披萨上我最爱的芝士缓缓地从我因震惊而倾斜的手上掉落，最后拉扯出一段长达20厘米的芝士丝，落在了我的键盘上。  
我不知道该悼念我昂贵的键盘还是我的芝士。  
不，我最应该悼念的是我自己。  
因为这个视频，让我沉默。这只是一个简单的纸牌魔术，但为什么会如此精妙，如此传神！我甚至看不出任何破绽！  
我把芝士拧成团无知无觉地塞进嘴里，再用袖子擦了擦嘴角和键盘，冷静地凝视着天花板：  
我，难道已经被挤出优秀魔术师的行列了吗？  
在这沉默之际，我想起我今天白天那个智者的思考，电光石火之间，我有了答案：  
最近魔术界新冒出的几个魔术师，都优秀得不像一个真人啊！  
就在此时，我的手机响了起来，是我的经纪人的电话。  
杰西卡尖锐的声音把我拉回了现实：  
“你看了新一期的达人秀了吗？”她问，声音平静，声线却不稳。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个名叫克鲁克山的魔术师，她的表演你看了吧。”  
我的电脑屏幕还保持着她一脸神秘而自信的微笑向观众和评委鞠躬示意的画面，但我给了一个否定的答案：“我没看过，是谁？”  
“别管是谁，你快去看。”我仿佛能看到杰西卡得意又喜滋滋的神情，然后她说：“以后，她就是你的同事了。我刚刚签下了她。”  
我的披萨盒应声落地。  
“发生了什么，麦克？”杰西卡问。  
“没什么，”我麻木地说，“我突然想起来有些事，我先挂了。”不等她回应，我就挂了电话。  
我戒烟三年了，但忽然又想抽根烟排解心中愁绪：接下来的日子，该怎么过呢。

03  
十天后，我果然见到了传说中的克鲁克山。  
她的棕色头发又长又密，她的面容也如达人秀里的那样小巧精致。但是，她浑身上下散发着一股学霸和精英的气场，她的脸上装点着恰到好处的笑容，不像是魔术师，反而像是政府工作人员。  
“你好，你就是麦克吧，我是赫敏·格兰杰。”  
原来克鲁克山只是艺名。我努力保持镇定。我也是个精英魔术师！我给自己打气。  
“你好，赫敏。”我说。  
赫敏点点头，神态莫名像是上级探究下级，接着她向门口张望了一番，一颗红色的脑袋在门口若隐若现。  
“你怎么才来？快进来。”赫敏朝他挥挥手——又是上级对下级的态度。  
那个红毛蹑手蹑脚地走了进来，拘束地朝我打了个招呼，“嗨。”  
赫敏担任了介绍的责任：“这位是和我同来的，他是我的丈夫，也是我的助理，罗恩·韦斯莱。”  
罗恩穿着直男必备格子衬衫和没有样式区分的牛仔裤，但我的心里已经掀起了惊涛骇浪：卧槽？！！他不就是在魔术师直播界超火的“陋居里的红毛”吗！！  
我迷乱了。  
我毫无礼貌地向赫敏追问：“他是你的助手？”  
赫敏点头：“是的。”  
我凌乱地进一步确认：“你确定？”  
赫敏：“我百分之百确定。”  
一个身拥20万粉丝的魔术界网红的妻子也是一个魔术界冉起的新星？？而且，网红还给新星当助理？！  
这还是我生活的世界吗？  
而就当我以为我的世界不能更凌乱的时候，新来两个多月、头发永远乱成鸡窝、T恤的边缘甚至有氧化的洞、眼镜都是祖辈传承的哈利轻飘飘地走了进来，又轻飘飘地对着两位魔术界大佬轻飘飘地招呼了一声：“嘿，你们俩终于来了！”  
WTF？！

04  
童话里果然是骗人的。  
在这个世界生存，实力，比不上人脉。  
——心酸的优秀魔术师麦克语

05  
时间匆匆而过，而我就是那个原本在公司排名前三，现在被硬生生挤出前三的魔术师麦克。  
现在有什么好机会，杰西卡第一个想到的再也不是我，而是赫敏&罗恩夫妻。  
唯一给我安慰的就是新来三个月的同事哈利，虽然他同赫敏、罗恩显然就是穿一条裤子的好兄弟好姐妹，但是他没有用这个优势给自己带来便利，他依旧是那个温厚的好人哈利。  
这个世界还没有被人脉腐化，我感动到开始和哈利分享同一张披萨饼。  
有一日，杰西卡为赫敏接下了一个新的活，跑到牛津街当街魔术直播。  
一开始显得有些腼腆拘谨，熟悉后发现是个直爽糙汉的罗恩搓着手说：“终于可以让赫敏上我的直播间了！”  
我好奇地问：“她之前不想上？”  
罗恩说：“是啊，她觉得要上就要直接上全国的人都看的舞台，所以她就去报名了达人秀。”  
我：“......”  
我不懂学霸的世界......  
然而就在直播当天，赫敏和罗恩却双双不见了踪影！杰西卡打了33个电话，却始终只收到冰冷的“您拨打的用户不在服务区”的声音。  
那一天，我们公司绝大多数的魔术师都有任务在身，包括我在内。  
此时此刻，哈利跑出来救场了。“我可以。”他说。  
鬼使神差地，只说了这一句话的哈利却说服了平时就爱瞎比比的杰西卡。  
等到杰西卡走了后，我担忧地跑上去，拍拍他的肩膀，“你还好吧，老兄？没事吧？”  
哈利笑了笑，不知道为何，我感觉这个笑容极富感染力，“我没事的，麦克。”  
我被他说服了，一点也不忧心忡忡地跑去给有钱人家女儿的派对变魔术。  
下班后，我打开手机，汹涌如潮水般地短信淹没了我。  
我打开第一条，是我前公司的一个魔术师朋友。他问：“那个哈利·波特是你同事吧？下次一起出来喝酒啊。”  
歪？？  
第二条短信：“你认识哈利·波特？”  
哈利·波特怎么了？？  
第三条短信：“奇迹男孩哈利·波特是你同事吧！我想要他的签名！”  
奇迹男孩？？  
第四条短信：“哈利·波特签约你们公司多久了？介绍认识一下，我可以出更高的价格。”  
这不是我那个不欢而散前公司老板吗？？  
第五、第六、第七、第八......：......哈利·波特......  
怎么一夜之间所有人都认识了这位鸡窝头男孩？？？？  
我好奇地打开了刚才他的那场直播。  
十分钟后，我沉默了。  
他把整个牛津街变没了。  
字面上的意思的，变，没，了。  
五秒钟后，在众人的惊呼下，他又把牛津街变回来了。  
字面意义上的，变，回，来，了。  
WTF？！  
我不禁发出了古往今来每一个疑惑的普通人会发出的三句至理名言：  
这还是正常人类能做到的事情吗？  
我身边怎么都是深藏不露的世外高人？  
我到底为什么要来到这个世上？

06  
哈利一炮打红后，我发现自己在公司里的地位岌岌可危。再下去，我可是连前五的位置都不保了！  
但是奇迹三人组却依旧平常心地对待我，或许天才都是这样亲民的吧。  
然而，这并不能改变我的心态，我一不小心又抽起了烟。  
那一日，我默默在厕所抽完烟，想要溜回办公室的时候，却遇见了一脸霸气拉着哈利来到这个角落的赫敏。赫敏四处看了看，见周围没人后，放开了哈利的手，双手抱胸看着他。  
“赫敏？”哈利半讨好地说。虽然哈利和罗恩，一个身为她的朋友，一个身为她的丈夫，但和赫敏说话的时候是这样低声下气的。  
“你看看你！”赫敏果然开始了，虽然声音明显被压低，但不乏铮铮鸣响的愤怒。“你选什么不好，非要把牛津街变没！”  
什么？这个魔术居然还是随机挑选的？！  
本来就想偷偷溜走的我停下了脚步。  
“你知道我有些害怕镜头，我一看到镜头脑子里突然空了，心里只有一句话：把牛津街变没。”  
“你真的疯了，哈利！”赫敏不买账，“我和罗恩是部里突然有急事才被调走的，本以为你肯定没问题，谁知道你居然带来了更大的问题！我们来这里是按照部里的要求来体验麻瓜生活的，就算我们是来做魔术师，也要融入麻瓜社会，你这样给我们带来很大的困扰。现在网上都在讨论牛津街到底是怎么变没的，我们难道能删除所有看过人的记忆吗？”  
我们部......麻瓜......体验生活......删除所有人的记忆......  
他们到底是什么邪恶力量、秘密反派？？

07  
或许是单身和贫穷带给我的勇气，身无长物的我在连续失眠50个小时之后，终于决定向哈利、赫敏和罗恩这三个邪恶力量、秘密反派成员对峙。  
就是在我没睡着觉的第三天，我顶着比哈利还要鸡窝的头发和三天没换的T恤冲进办公室。正巧，那天办公室只有我们四人。  
我猛拍桌子，冲着那三个反派大叫一声：“我已经识破你们的阴谋了！”  
哈利、赫敏和罗恩齐齐朝我看来。  
我丝毫没有退缩，把我从家里带来的平底锅护在胸前，勇往直前道：“你们都是外星人！”  
罗恩：“外星人？什么是外星人？”  
赫敏：“回去我带你补斯皮尔伯格那部电影，现在别说话。”  
哈利友好地举起双手：“我们都是人类，麦克。”  
“我已经听到你们说什么‘体验生活’和‘麻瓜’了，你别想蒙我！”  
哈里还想继续，被赫敏拦下。三人中的智慧主心骨若有所思地点了点头，“你偷听我们谈话？”  
我的气势一下子弱了下来，“我，我我没有偷听，我就是一不小心......”  
赫敏打断了我，“不用解释了。”  
不知道为什么，明明他们才是邪恶力量、秘密反派，我却羞愧地想把脸埋进我的平底锅里。  
赫敏继续道：“我们不是什么外星人，我们只是会魔法罢了。”  
罗恩和我一起惊讶地瞪大双眼。  
罗恩：“你你告诉他？！”  
我：“巫巫巫师？！”  
赫敏说：“没关系，我相信麦克不会说出去的。因为距离他上次偷听到我和哈利谈话已经过去了两天多，他只是表现出无法入眠的症状，却并没有到处传播和宣扬。”  
她怎么知道？？  
哈利说：“我们都是巫师，也是人类，只是你们不知道罢了。我们工作的地方要求我们必须来麻瓜社会——也就是普通人的社会体验一下生活，三到六个月左右。我们想魔术师这份职业最适合我们巫师了，所以就来了。麦克？麦克？麦克？！”  
罗恩：“他晕过去了！”  
赫敏：“快点扶住他！”

08  
那个时候我并不知道自己是麻瓜中得以探寻到世界另一番面目的幸运儿之一。  
当天晚上，浑浑噩噩、吞下赫敏递过来声称能够缓解我心情的不知名绿色液体的我到妹妹阿丽莎家吃饭。  
还沉浸在刚才惊吓中的我连平日最爱的鹅肝和最可爱的妹妹家的女儿莫丽也不能使我欢颜。  
“麦克叔叔，你怎么了？”吃完饭后，小莫丽爬上沙发，摸摸我的脸，忧心地问。  
“我没事，亲爱的小莫丽。”  
“麦克叔叔没事，他就是缺一块蛋糕。”妹妹阿丽莎端了三块蛋糕过来，把其中一块递给了莫丽。  
“真的吗？”莫丽问。  
“是真的！”我做出抢莫丽蛋糕的夸张样子，“我看到蛋糕就精神充沛，而且还要吃莫丽小公主的蛋糕！”  
莫丽咯咯笑起来，把蛋糕藏在身后。我们三人闹成一团，好久才一起坐下来乖乖吃起饭后甜点。  
“我是蛋糕小仙女！”吃到一半，莫丽跳起来唱起不成曲调的歌。  
仙女......魔法......  
本是开心的时刻，我的思绪一下子又回到了今天下午......  
分神之际，有一样不明物体穿过客厅敞开的窗户向我们三人袭来。我虽然思绪不知飘到了哪里，但魔术师的手速还是让我顺利地抓到了那样东西。  
是一封信。  
我看向窗户，只见一只猫头鹰也正歪着头看向我。  
卧槽？？今天到底什么情况啊！难道是我被那劳什子的魔法世界盯上了？他们已经知道我认识正义的哈利、赫敏和罗恩，想要以我来威胁他们三人吗！  
“麦克，这是什么！”  
“麦克叔叔！有猫头鹰！”  
我自己也心潮澎湃，却极力安稳住妹妹和莫丽，稳了稳心神，大义凛然地打开了信：  
“亲爱的莫丽·莫特小姐，  
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。  
学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带给您的回信。  
校长米勒娃·麦格 谨上”  
我阖上信，看向朝着我眨巴着大眼睛的莫丽，又看向着急的阿丽莎。  
“不要急，”我咽了一口唾沫，“不是什么大事，但我要先和我朋友哈利，打个电话。”

09  
过来“体验生活”的三人组早就走了，临走前还把他们赚的一大笔钱全都捐了。  
赫敏：由于之前有人钻空子靠骗麻瓜来赚钱，现在我们规定所有在“体验生活”时期赚的钱在走之前都要捐出去。后来，由我提议需要立法规定不许靠蒙骗麻瓜来赚钱。  
......我就知道赫敏是个大人物。  
在那之后，我们也常常联络，一个月两个月还会一起吃上一顿饭。他们三人也曾经在霍格沃茨读书，同级的同学现在正在学习里教书，我得以通过他们得知一些正在那个只通信、不通网络的魔法学校上学的小莫丽的琐事。  
“她非常擅长魔药课。”哈利说，“我读书的时候，那门课最烂了。”  
虽然我一句话也没听懂，但莫丽开心就好了。  
罗恩说：“反正她圣诞节就会回家，你可以详细问她自己。”  
我记住了这句最重要的话。  
圣诞节的时候，小莫丽果然从什么国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台回家了。  
她看到我的第一句话就是：“麦克叔叔你居然不告诉我你认识哈利·波特先生！”  
我：“哈？”  
小莫丽：“他可是大难不死的男孩！魔法界的大英雄！”  
我：“......”  
卧槽。  
卧槽？？！！！！

10  
万万没有想到，我居然在半年后就再次在新公司遇见了哈利·波特，AKA大难不死的男孩，AKA魔法界的大英雄。  
我：“早上好，大难不死的男孩。”  
哈利：“......”  
我：“你怎么又回来了？”  
哈利面露微笑：“由于我们傲罗部（我也不知道那是啥）纷纷表示几个月带薪做魔术师体验生活能够起到缓和情绪、释放压力的作用，现在级别够高的魔法心理医生有了一个新的治疗方法：来麻瓜社会做魔术师。我的前心理医生给我开了这个治疗。”  
我呆呆地：前心理医生？  
哈利：“嗯，因为心理医生不能和病人有亲密关系，所以我就......”他扬起了一个意味不明地笑，“解雇了他。”  
“他”？？  
等到他走出办公室后，我才想起一件事：喂！ 你们这种巫师就别来抢我们普通人生意了好吗！

END


End file.
